AATC: Heartbreaker
by MissMunkette
Summary: What happens when Alvin cheats on Brittany with a certain girl? WARNING: Mixed Couples! I'm not good at summarys so... yeah. :
1. The Worst Day Of Their Lifes

**OMG my first fan-fic. :') I hope you really all like this. WARNING: there's mixed couples in this story but there's also AxB and SxJ and TxE, you'll see later on. ;) Anyway, get yourself some hot chocolate, sit back and enjoy! :D **

Plit, Plot, Plit. That was all I could hear coming from outside. Other then that, silence filled the night.

Jeanette stirred slightly, and Eleanor snored lightly. I couldn't sleep. I just couldn't and I don't know why.

I sighed and sat on my bed quietly. The next day, Sunday, came by very quickly. I woke up and stretched. My sisters were already out of bed. I yawned and changed into a hot pink crop top, a blue denim jacked, light pink shorts with red trainers.

I walked down the stairs and saw Simon, Theodore and Eleanor on the couch. I raised my eyebrows in confusion.

"Simon.. Where's Alvin and Jeanette?"

"They went to the park," Simon said softly, but his tone changed, "together." He ended, rather irritated.

I looked at him and sighed. I then smirked and dragged Simon to the kitchen.

"Woaaaah!" Simon yelped, and I put my finger on his lips. He blushed, and so did I.

"Sorry," I muttered and then looked him in the eye, "Lets' follow them."

Simon gasped and my puppy eyes finally made him give in. I squealed when he said yes and I hugged him, I urged him to get ready as fast as possible.

**.:: In the park ::.**

I pointed at two small figures, a chipette and a chipmunk. Definitely Alvin and Jeanette.

"Great, look, their fine. Now can we leave?" Simon groaned.

I glared at him, "NO." I hid myself behind a tree and called Simon over.

We went closer to them as they walked their way to a bench. Simon and I sat behind the bench, silently and Simon looked like he was scared to death.

"If they see us, we are doomed for life!" he whispered. I rolled my eyes and watched my boyfriend and my sister sit together.

I felt a pang of jealousy in my heart. I was suspicious but upset at the same time. Why Jeanette and not his own girlfriend, me?

Simon's mouth opened wide and I stared at him, he was looking at his girlfriend and my boyfriend.

I turned around to look and my heart stopped beating for a second. They were leaning in close. Their lips nearly touching. I tried to speak but no words came out. Their lips had already met. It was too late. They were locking lips. I felt my heart sink and shatter into a million pieces. I looked at Simon, he looked heartbroken. After all, Jeanette was his girlfriend, and Alvin was my boyfriend…

**.:: Simon's POV ::.**

I jumped up and interrupted their kiss. Tears were forming in my eyes, and my glasses looked as if they were ready to jump off the tip of my nose.

"What the hell!" I screamed and they jumped.

"SIMON!" Jeanette shouted, but I had already ran. I was running like it was the end of the world. I couldn't take it. How could she… Gentle, sweet, loving and caring Jeanette, had me as a boyfriend.. and she had just kissed my brother…

_Brittany! What about her feelings… After all, Alvin's her boyfriend._

I stopped running and called for Brittany, when I turned around, I saw her deliver a painful slap to Alvin's face, and then she stepped towards Jeanette…

**.:: With Brittany (No one's POV) ::.**

"You two-faced jerk of a sister!" Brittany screamed.

Jeanette looked down to the floor in shame. She could feel tears stinging her eyes. Her lavender glasses hanging off the edge of her nose.

"Don't talk to her like that! Brittany, I'm dumping you!" Alvin raised his hand to punch Brittany, but stopped. He gulped and stepped back. He tugged on Jeanette's arm and they walked off.

_I was going to dump you anyway. How dare you, jerk! Jeanette… why… Just, why? _Brittany let tears roll down her cheeks, the playground was deserted all of a sudden.

Simon ran over to Brittany, and he kneeled over, rubbing Brittany's back gently. He whispered in a soft tone, even though he was angry himself about Jeanette.

"It's okay," Simon said, doubtfully, and he muttered under his breath, "I hope so."

Brittany rubbed her eyes, they were sore. She looked at Simon in the eyes. They both leaned in closer, and closer, and _closer._ Their lips met. Little did they know that Alvin and Jeanette were only watching behind a tree…

**Ooohh! Jeanette and Alvin kissed! And so did Brittany and Simon! What's gonna happen next? :D Well, you'll just have to review and find out! If there is any bad grammar or mistakes in this chapter, please don't be afraid to let me know because I really wanna get better and better! Till then, see ya later! **


	2. I Want You

**Right, two reviews isn't much but I'm still happy. But all I ask is for a little more as I update this story? :L I'm sorry about the shortness of the first chapter but hopefully this one is a little longer.**

**There's a bit of sister love in this for those of you who like sibling/family moments. I don't mean this as a lesbian way. :3 Anyways, there's also a little Simottany, and warning; there are loads of sad moments in this. ;) If you're very sensitive to upset chipmunks/chipettes, you might cry. **

**Thanks for the people who did review, anyway! Heartless demon wolf – I'm making a Theo/Britt story after this story ends! :D Munkstylecreator- thank you and I don't think that they ALL have what they want.. well, you'll see in this chapter who Brittany wants. ;)**

.:: Brittany's POV ::.

Jeanette had been ignoring me for weeks since I saw her kiss Alvin and I… kissed Simon. But she didn't know about that surely…. _Did she?_

"Alvin? Hi!" Jeanette was speaking to Alvin over the phone. I growled quietly.

She had changed so much since she had started going out with Alvin. Her personality, she wasn't shy anymore. I was still popular but she was sprinting her way to be popular and beat me.

"… Aww! Sure! See you in 5 minutes at mine." She giggled and she hung up, "AH. His such a jerk and so stupid. He has no idea what I'm up to..."

I looked at her. And she snapped at me, "And as for you, you did NOT just hear that. 'Kay?"

I sighed and nodded. _What was I doing? My younger sister was getting rude to me and I, Brittany Miller, the most popular and most admired girl at school, just sat there and said nothing to defend myself? I do wonder what she's up to, though…_

.:: Jeanette's POV ::.

I ran down the stairs as I heard someone ring the doorbell. Theodore was walking up the stairs with a tray of cookies, and he was in my way. I pushed him down the stairs and reached the bottom.

"Next time, don't get in my way, fatty." I hissed.

Theodore had tears forming in his eyes, I rolled my eyes and opened the door. My sweet, sugar coated tone came back to me.

"O.M.G! Alvin! You are looking SO handsome right now. I just wanna sleep in your arms and kiss and make lo-." I was cut off by a certain voice.

"And make fun of him? Yeah, well guess what, Jean. I did hear what you said, and I can't help but thinking about it." Brittany walked up to me, and she slapped me. I winced.

.:: No one's POV ::.

"That's for stealing my boyfriend," she growled, and then she kicked me in the crotch, "And that's for not acting as the old Jean, my younger sister," her voice softened, and she gave me a last, hard, punch right in the middle of my face, "and that's for lying to everyone…" tears ran down Brittany's cheek and she ran out of the door.

Alvin turned towards his current girlfriend.

"Is that true?" Alvin felt guilt.. He had kissed Jeanette and now they were a couple. He had dumped Brittany. And he had to admit, Jeanette wasn't acting her normal, geeky, casual, shy and kind self. And he had broken Brittany's heart.

"NO! But remember, sweetie, she kissed Simon!" Jeanette shouted and she leaned in closer to Alvin, puckering her lips up, expecting a kiss on the lips. But Simon was just behind him.

"So you saw us? Jeanette, you were my ex-girlfriend. You broke my heart. And Alvin, you broke Brittany's heart. I'm not going out with Brittany; I don't have feelings for her… We just shared that kiss to relax ourselves both… Jeanette, you're Brittany's sister… You've been acting a jerk towards her. As for you, Alvin.. I just don't know anymore…" Simon broke down, tears destroying his face, he sobbed silently, and he ran away.

Alvin gulped, he took Jeanette by the hand, and looked into her eyes.

"Promise me, just promise me, that you're not planning anything on me…"

"I… I…" Jeanette just couldn't manage to bring herself to say it. The old Jeanette had overcame her. She just couldn't lie. Her kindness came back to her, she felt it. She blushed and realised her shyness had just visited her, hopefully to stay forever. She looked down to her feet, and her eyes stung with tears, "I'm sorry. Alvin, I just can't. I've been planning something on you. I'm sorry!" She blurted out.

Alvin stared at her. A big lump in his throat began to take its form. "I'm dumping you, Jeanette."

.:: Jeanette's POV ::.

I nodded, and I walked back into my house, and closed the door and fell to the floor and cried my eyes out. My heart sank deep down and shattered into a million pieces. I had just realised what an annoying idiot I had been to my sister. I remember when I had thrown Theodore down the stairs.

Eleanor was out at her cooking classes, Brittany was probably going to spread the news about me all around school. _I was becoming popular. I can't do this anymore. I need to talk to Brittany… Oh, and Theodore, and the person I feared the most…. __Simon Seville__._

.:: Brittany's POV ::.

I sighed and sat on the swing alone. Frowning, I saw Simon enter the playground. The playground we kissed. Since then, I always felt kind of… Shy, around him.

He walked over to the swing beside me; he had his dark blue hood covering his eyes. It was a nice day today. His brown fur really stood out in the sun. He pulled off his hood, showing his beautiful blue eyes… _Wait, what? Did I really just call his eyes beautiful…?_ His blue glasses were surrounding his eyes.

"Hey… You okay?" he said gently, and he looked at me in the eyes.

I blushed, and I felt something warm on my hand, I looked down, and blushed even more when he was holding my hand, I could feel the warmth and the scent of him. _Why am I saying this? I love Alvin… right?_

"Yeah… Thanks… I should be heading home… I need some time alone with Alvin.." I felt sorry for Simon. _Did he love me? Surely he didn't… Jeanette's the only one who has the ability to steal his heart. Why was everyone acting different from their old selves lately?_

Simon sighed and nodded. _He had only wanted some time alone with me… And I had tried to avoid him. Truth is, I didn't really want to talk to Alvin. But I guess I have to face him sometime…_

.:: No one's POV. Back at Home::.

Brittany arrived at the house. She found Jeanette stuffing her face with fruit salad, sitting on the couch watching a documentary about animals and how they lived. A tiny side smile met Brittany's lips. Only the old Jeanette would watch something like that…

Jeanette turned her head when she heard Brittany take off her flats. She gulped and she stood up and stood beside Brittany.

"Listen, Brittany." Jeanette started off softly, Brittany froze and she slowly looked at her little sister, "about the way I've been acting, I'm sorry. I'm not after Alvin anymore, he dumped me. I'm sorry about the way I lied to everyone and I wasn't acting myself. I hope you're happy that I'm back to my old self now… And I'm ready to keep it that way forever." Jeanette gave a wide smile to her elder sister.

Brittany smiled and she opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. Words were not needed for this. She hugged Jeanette tightly and then decided to speak, "Jeanette… I love you," She shut her eyes and the two sisters giggled while Jeanette let a few tears fall onto Brittany's shoulder.

.:: Brittany's POV ::.

_Well, Jeanette and I are sorted out now. Now I've got to talk to Alvin, and maybe Simon. And everything, I hope, will be back to normal. I smiled to myself._

**Well, the end! Of this chapter, that is. You see the button below? Yeah, click that. It automatically gives you a cookie! :3 Okay, 'till then, ciao!**


End file.
